Thompson
|image = S1e5 thompson.png |first = The Inconveniencing |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Michael Rianda |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |appearance = 8 |birthday = 16+ years old |occupation = Manager at The Royal Ragtime TheatreMabel's Album of Memories |alliance = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Wendy; Tambry; Nate; Lee; Robbie |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = Dancy Pants Revolution; Hanging out with his friends |dislikes = |powers = Driving |quote = "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"}} Thompson is one of Wendy's friends who first appears in "The Inconveniencing." He is usually seen participating in the games his friends play, such as putting ice in his pants and trying to throw a jellybean in his belly button. History He is first seen in "The Inconveniencing," as he greets Wendy in the opening scene, while Robbie is trying to shoot jelly beans into his belly button, and later as Wendy introduces formally him and her other friends to Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. He proceeds to drive the group, including the twins, to the old, abandoned convenience store the Dusk 2 Dawn, asking them in vain to stop punching the roof of his mom's car. After arriving at the store, he compliments Dipper on his handiwork of getting into the store. Inside, Thompson goofs off with his friends, engaging in various activities, like filling his pants with ice and playing Dancy Pants Revolution. When Ma and Pa, angry that teenagers broke into their store, begin to make their presence known, they trap Thompson in Dancy Pants Revolution, setting him and the others free after Dipper performs his "Lamby Lamby Dance." Wendy, who witnessed the entire scene, falsely describes what happened to her friends, as to save Dipper from embarrassment, and the group goes home. Thompson appears among the many guests at the party at the Mystery Shack, most frequently on the dance floor, in "Double Dipper." In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he can be seen riding the ferris wheel with Tambry at the Mystery Fair. Wendy mentions him as she tells a story to Dipper and Robbie in "Fight Fighters," and he is seen goofing off and talking with Wendy and his other friends in "Boss Mabel." Thompson also has a short cameo in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon Gleeful is revealed to be a fraud to the public by Stan Pines. Personality Thompson is a typical unsure teenager. Desperate to fit in with his friends, he allows them to subject him to a series of humiliating stunts or dares without protest. Despite this, he is fun-loving and friendly. He enjoys playing video games, dancing, and hanging out with his friends. Appearance Thompson is heaviest with light skin and brown hair and mustache stubble. Like Dipper, he has has lines under his eyes. He wears a dull yellow shirt with a popped collar, and a small bunny icon over his left side. He wears brown shorts, white socks, a black and gold watch, and brown and gray shoes. Sightings Trivia *He once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents, though he does not want other people to know this. *He works as a manager at The Royal Ragtime Theater. Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers